Testament et Conséquences
by the cat on the book
Summary: Fiction en cours de réecriture. A bientôt.


Disclaimer: Tout est au créateur de Naruto (vous avez encore besoin du nom?) hormis quelques joyeux drilles aisément reconnaissables. L'idée de base vient d'une fic nommée « Les amants de Sakura ».

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Prologue: Ninja, fleuriste et défunte.

Identité:

Nom: Yamanaka

Prénom: Ino

Age: 21

Taille: 165 cm

Poids: 45 Kg

Profession: Ninja, classe Juunin, spécialiste en conditionnement et en espionnage.

Description: Blonde, longue queue haute, Yeux bleus, très mince.

C'est tout. Quelques lignes pour résumer la vie et toutes les facettes de cette fille. Que pourrais-je ajouter? Elle était restée petite. Avec ses longs cheveux blonds et ses yeux bleus, sa minceur et son teint pêche, elle ressemblait parfois a une petite poupée. Cela lui servait, on ne se méfie pas des poupées souriantes. Elle s'habillait souvent en violet aussi, gardait son œil droit caché a cause d'une cicatrice, ne perdait jamais son sourire ou sa combativité. Ino restera pour moi cette fille éternellement souriante, forte et grande gueule. Une jeune femme parfois trop bruyante, que personne ne pouvait manquer. Elle restera dans ma mémoire comme une croqueuse d'hommes insatiable et sans complexes, qui n'a jamais rougit du regard des hommes ou des passants. Elle sera a jamais ma meilleure ennemie. Celle qui avait toute ma confiance mais que je ne pouvais pas voir sans me disputer avec. Celle qui me réconfortait, me remontait le moral, était toujours partante pour m'embarquer dans ses croisières et ses galères. Celle que je ne savait pas croiser sans déclencher la troisième guerre mondiale. Nous étions capable de rester des jours a nous bouder pour finir en grandes embrassades chaque fois que l'une de nous partait en mission.

Que dire d'autre? Que c'est injuste? Que je n'ai plus personne avec qui m'engueuler? Que elle ne devait pas mourir si jeune? Je me fous que ce soit monnaie courante, que la vie continue ou que le temps passera et effacera. Je veux qu'on me rende ma meilleure ennemie MAINTENANT! Elle n'a rien a faire sur cette stèle. Effacez son nom, elle n'est pas morte. Vous avez fait une erreur, elle est vivante! Quelque part, j'en suis sûre. Vous vous êtes trompé, ce n'était pas son corps. Il doit y avoir une raison mais elle n'est pas _morte_. Ça ne lui va pas d'être morte. Elle est trop vive, trop bruyante, trop grande gueule, trop animée, trop exaltée, trop gourmande, trop forte, trop provocante, trop visible, trop sensible, trop sensible, trop souriante, trop mutine, trop blonde, trop poupine, trop enfantine, trop mature, trop . . . elle est trop tout pour être morte. Ce mot lui va si peu. Et n'essayez pas d'atténuer la portée de ce terme avec des mots vides, cliniques. Décès, absence de vie, victime d'homicide, . . . Tous là pour adoucir l'horrible réalité, la mort.

J'ai cette feuille devant les yeux, stupide fiche. Je ne peux rien ajouter d'autre que ces lignes froides et chirurgicales sans partir dans de longs monologue qui se terminent tous par la même conclusion: je suis incapable d'accepter la mort d'Ino. Puis j'entends la voix de Tsunade, mon mentor, mon professeur, la femme au cœur de glace et a l'âme de feu. A moins que ce ne soit le contraire, je n'ai jamais vraiment su avec elle. J'entends sa voix mais je ne comprends pas grand-chose. Juste les mots « testament », « dernières volontés », «lecture », « femmes », « carnet ». Et c'est là, en entendant ses mots que je me rends compte que c'est vraiment fini et qu'elle ne reviendra jamais de cette putain de mission contre l'Akatsuki. Alors, j'éclate en sanglots. D'abords doucement puis de plus en plus fort. Je me laisse mes genoux ployer et je continue a pleurer, en priant pour que mes larmes n'aggravent pas la plaie que j'ai dans la poitrine. Il y a forcément une plaie pour avoir aussi mal n'est-ce-pas?

* * *

La minute de l'auteur:

Il s'agit de ma première fan fiction et je sais pas quoi dire sinon « vous avez aimé? » et « pourquoi oui/pourquoi non? ».

Et je pense pas que je vais faire de petite conversation avec les personnage pour ce prologue, question de survie.

Voilà, pour ceux qui ont eu le courage de lire, merci.


End file.
